comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alessa Gillespie (Earth-9696)
Alessa Gillespie is a 14-year old girl from the town of Silent Hill, located in Maine. Being born in a town full of myths and legends, Alessa was constantly exposed by the local inhabitants of the town to the world of paranormals. Unbeknownst to her, Alessa herself is actually part of a larger supernatural scheme. Alessa's birth isn't actually a coincidence like the births of any other normal children. Alessa's actually a reincarnation of a powerful, psychic witch from the 15th Century named Sharon Da Silva, who's said to be destined to bring the apocalypse to Earth. Sharon nearly succeeded in bringing the apocalypse early, but died when she's stabbed in the chest by a pitchfork. Her body is later burnt, but not after she had conjured a spell that guarantees her reincarnation in later centuries. And indeed, in the late 20th Century, Alessa Gillespie was born as her reincarnation. Born with great psychic powers, the supernatural community of the town managed to discover of her nature as Da Silva's reincarnation, telling her that she's the Harbinger of Apocalypse. But with her parents' encouragement, she ignored it. Unfortunately, at one point Gillespie couldn't hold her psychic powers and accidentally killed her parents. Terrified at this, her mind descended into madness and eventually she believed that she's truly the Harbinger of Apocalypse. With her growing psychic powers, she somehow managed to gain the power to alter reality, creating another dimension that integrated to Silent Hill's own setting called the Otherworld, with its denizens terrifying to the sights of mere mortals. After the inhabitants of the town perished via disappearances in the Otherworld, Alessa sets out to prepare herself for the coming apocalypse. However, in her journey to prepare herself, she faced many complications, encountering other supernatural beings and even making rivals with one. History Personality In the shortest amount of words to describe Alessa the best, she is apathetic. A mysterious girl to behold, Alessa used to be a normal child like any other child in the world. But when her psychic power grows, her mind descended into madness and she becomes the apathetic psychic now known. Alessa cares about nothing, and feels nothing even if she's witnessing things she shouldn't see for her age. Seeing a person being dismembered isn't an unnatural sight for her. As the creator of the alternate dimension of Otherworld, Alessa holds a strong bond with all the creatures inside the dimension. Even she has a personal guard named Red, who is a Pyramid Head. For one apathetic psychic, she actually holds some feelings to the Otherworld, lashing out when the inhabitants of the alternate dimension are harmed by certain intruders. She holds a type of responsibility over the dimension, making her duty to protect them while preparing for her future occupation. Since her preparation brings her across many individuals of both human and supernatural nature, Alessa has no fears of actually "challenging" them in conversing with certain beings. One such example is when Alessa went to Hell in order to meet Pinhead for his "advise" while in a conflict against Freddy. There, Alessa casually "bossed" around him while not thinking of the consequences of doing such "disrespect" to the Archduke of Hell. Still, Alessa knows her boundaries, but she also knows those that stand in her way must be eliminated. Powers and Abilities Being a child, Alessa's physicality is nothing too notable to note. However, she's known to be agile even for a girl of her age. Her powers mostly stem from her psychic abilities that have expanded throughout her history, even to the extent of being able to manipulate reality. With her telepathic abilities, she's capable of instilling fear to other people and take control of their minds. In the early stages of her life, she can only do those kinds of telepathic powers. But as she grows in power, she can even do more than that. Alessa is capable of manifesting her telepathic attacks by forming psychic energy blasts to harm her target physically and mentally. She also has a degree of telekinesis, being capable of moving objects on her own. Even her telekinesis can move objects heavier than her, such as a pickup truck or even an entire restaurant. Her growth of power also gifts her with a seemingly impossible power of being able to alter reality. She's been known to subtly alter reality to her own favors, and she's the one responsible for creating the nightmarish alternate dimension of Otherworld, which is essentially the manifestation of all her experiences. She can also teleport to any locations she wants to go to, even if she doesn't know the place fully. Such example is Hell, which she even doubted of its existence initially. In the world of supernaturals, among all the unnatural beings she has ever encountered, Alessa's powers are known to be feared by all but the strongest of beings. Even Freddy Krueger, who also possesses the power to alter reality in his dimension, claims that Alessa could destroy the Dream Dimension if she wanted to. And when Freddy paid a "visit" to the Otherworld, Alessa subconsciously enhanced the beings there drastically to the point that they're capable of going toe-to-toe with Freddy, overwhelming him within minutes of him being there. Category:Earth-9696 Category:Villains Category:Females Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Telekinesis Category:Psychic Blasts Category:Psychic Energy Blasts Category:Mind Control Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Teleportation